Sameness
by DreamAlex
Summary: Sameness. Equality. Sameness. Equality. Everyday, every hour, every minute. They all know they will not holdout for long if this keeps up. An alternate universe where Twilight never came up with the plan to get Fluttershy out a spy.
She had to stick out. She just had to.

Blinking back tears, Fluttershy felt her heart beat fast as she stared forward blankly at the brown wall in front of her. There wasn't much else she could stand to look at. The books only made her head hurt whenever she flipped the page to see another equal sign, another equal sign. Otherwise, there were her friends. And that made her heart ache to know they were going through it too.

Fluttershy let out a small sigh as her teal eyes looked up, warily looking at the speakers. For now at the very least, their endless cycle of phrases had died down. Maybe for five minutes, maybe for an hour at best. The intervals seemed to change ever so often, randomly.

Slowly, she looked around at the rest of the cabin cautiously. Both Rarity and Twilight were lying on the ground, asleep, trying to take up as much time as they could with peacefulness before the voice started up once again. Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie had been flipping through the books, now scattered upon the ground, trying to find something other than equal signs.

In one corner, Applejack and Rainbow Dash sat together, speaking in small whispers to each other, eyes darting around. For a moment, Fluttershy considered joining them. It would give her something to do after all. But she just couldn't bring herself to interrupt their small conversation. It would only make things worse.

Pursing her lips slightly, Fluttershy slowly stood to all fours, before walking towards one of the things she really enjoyed looking at. Slowly, she made her way over to the window, moving one curtain aside.

It made her smile a bit, even though she knew she shouldn't be. She was smiling at the view of the town around them. Sure, Fluttershy knew what they were doing to them was wrong. But the town, it was still amazing how they could all get along. There were always arguments among the citizens of Ponyville. Whether it be over a silly thing, as the price of a cherry, or something more, there were always hidden rivalries between the ponies in town.

But here? There were no question that the whole town were friends with each other. Sure, they didn't have their cutiemarks, but that didn't matter much in the long run... right? Maybe it would be worth it to get out of here...

Immediately, Fluttershy squeaked out at her own thoughts. No, no, no! I can't be thinking like that! For my friends! I have to fight with them!

Static sounded around the home, before the now familiar drone of the voice came back on. Equalness it the only way to friendship...

For my friends... Fluttershy said, with a small shudder as she turned from the window. I have to... I have to... I have to...

Do I? Her teal eyes slowly turned back to the window. The voice was now filling up her mind. Differences are looked down upon.

Would we all be happier if we were... equalized? Fluttershy said, biting her lip slightly as she stared at the dim night sky above the town. It was nice out there... but would her friends agree...? They never had seemed happy about the town like her. Would they ever agree? Competing is another step towards disharmony.

But what if when they were in town, would they find out they like it there? It was all possible. Wasn't it?

Biting her lip, Fluttershy slowly lay down on all fours, closing her eyes slightly. She would decide in the morning. No need to try to make some big decision today... right?

Being equal will bring happiness.

Will it? Fluttershy wanted to cry out at the voice. She had her animals to think about. Discord, one of her other friends. She was on the Council of Friendship. She couldn't give up so easy.

Cutiemarks are the downfall of pony society.

Fluttershy cowered slightly, covering her face with her front hooves, trying to block it out.

Everypony must be equal.

Fluttershy let out a small whimper, closing her teal eyes as the voice pounded in her head.

Join us.

I have to... I have to... Fluttershy felt sleep coming as she couldn't remember what she had to do.

"So... have any of you decided to join our cause today? Hmm? It's been three days." Starlight said, grinning as she looked as the six ponies came out of the cabin again.

For a moment, there was silence in response.

Then, one small voice. "I... I will."


End file.
